Teenage years and beyond
by Sherlockian2012
Summary: Sherlock and Molly but as teenagers. They go to the school ball and dance, but their fun is interrupted when they find a dead body. It involves kidnap, action and hints of Mycroft. Also some swearing and drugs. It's my first Sherlock story, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sherlock**_

_**Teenage years**_

_**And beyond**_

Sherlock looked at the invitation, to a dance. He knew he wasn't good at dancing. At only seventeen years old he wasn't very interested, in what sort of social interactions would take place. His brother who was only a couple of years older, all ready had a degree in law.

Sherlock all ready had an idea of the young woman, that was going to accompany him to the dance. She was only a year younger, than Sherlock and he thought her beautiful. So he decided to confront her.

"Molly" he said smiling down at her.

"S-Sherlock hello was their something you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked, looking up from her book.

"Y-yes I was w-wondering, if you would like accompany me, to the ball on Thursday?" Sherlock suggested. Molly sighed.

"I would love to, thank you" said Molly pushing her book away, which accidentally thunked into someone's elbow.

"Great, ill see you on Thursday at 7 o' clock?" asked Sherlock. Molly nodded. Sherlock smiled at her, one of his heart melting smiles.

That Thursday Molly was sitting in front of her dressing table pinning back her hair with one hand, and curling another part with the other. She quickly, tied her sash around her waist and sprinted out of the door. When she got to school, she quietly walked up the steps. She heard music playing, from inside as she stood waiting on the steps. Molly sighed and absent mindly moved about, making her skirt swirl around her legs. Sherlock walked up behind her, and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. Molly breathed in suddenly.

"You scared me!" she hissed as he held her hand.

"Sorry…" mumbled Sherlock, looking down at his shoes. Molly smiled. "You look beautiful" said Sherlock, looking at her dress.

"T-thank you" she said nervously clicking the heels, of her shoes together. Sherlock offered her his arm. Molly giggled, and threaded her arm through his. They climbed the stairs together, and entered the ball.

Sherlock took her hand, and guided her towards the floor.

"Do you want to dance?" he questioned looking down at her. Molly smiled and nodded. Sherlock squeezed her hand, and led her into the middle of the floor. Molly scanned the room, for other couples, there weren't many.

Sherlock took Molly's right hand in his left, and placed his right on her waist. Molly gulped. They slowly started dancing, and when Molly felt more confident, she put her head on Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock smiled as they slowly danced. This was turning out to be better than they had both expected. As they danced, Sherlock looked down at Molly. Who had her eyes closed, she looked beautiful.

"Sher-lock?" asked Molly, pulling herself closer to him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" said Sherlock looking down at her. Molly shivered. "Are you cold?"

Molly shook her head. Sherlock looked around the room then the lights went out. He heard the screams of other students, trying to run to the hall doors. Sherlock grabbed Molly's hand and dragged her across to the door, in the far corner of the gym.

They quietly climbed the steep stairs, to the top floor. And they stumbled across a body.

"Oh my god!" hissed Molly, looking a beautiful blonde young girl lying in a pool of her own blood. Sherlock didn't seem bothered at all. He knelt down next to the body, and held her wrist.

"She's been dead for about five minutes…and she's diabetic…blood type b+" said Sherlock, then he looked up at Molly, seriously. Molly looked terrified. "Are you okay? 'Cause you don't look so good". Molly put her hand over her mouth.

"Excuse me…for a second" she mumbled and ran to the toilets. Sherlock frowned, the body wasn't that mangled. He checked the body for markings, then ran back to the hall. He went up to one of Molly's friends called Ashleigh.

"Sorry to disturb you but, do you know where's Molly is?" he asked her.

"I saw her in the toilets a couple of minutes ago, she was very pale" explained Ashleigh. Sherlock nodded, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay…thanks" he mumbled and ran in the direction of the toilets. He stopped at the girls toilets. Sherlock quickly looked around him, and checked that there was no one else in the toilets. "M-Molly you okay?" he said loudly. He heard her being sick. Sherlock leant against the door. Molly opened it, she screamed.

"This is the girl's toilets!" she hissed. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"So…what's you problem?" he asked, shaking his head. He looked up at the girl. "Oh…im so sorry…oh god…have you seen Molly?" he asked. The girl shook her head, and slammed the door in his face. Sherlock sighed. Just then another girl came into the bathroom. She screamed, when she saw Sherlock.

"This is the girl's toilets you know?" she said angrily. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Sorry…I had better go then" he mumbled and went out of the room. He retraced his steps, and went to where Molly had nearly fainted before. Then he heard a crunch…

He looked down, and she was lying on the floor, obviously unconcious. In a pool of blood

"Oh…that's not good…M-Molly, can you hear me?" said Sherlock, kneeling down beside her. Her head twitched, she wasn't dead. She slowly moved her head.

"S-Sherlock…is that you?" she mumbled. Just then a man hit Sherlock over the head, and he fell down next to Molly. His head hit the floor, his hair streaked with her blood. "Oh my god, what have you done!" screamed Molly, looking at Sherlock then up at the man.

The man ignored her and pulled her up, he tied her hands together, and put duck tape over her mouth. He dragged her, screaming out of the school and threw her in the back of a car.

Later that night Sherlock woke up, and he carefully pulled himself off the floor.

"Erggh…wait, where did Molly go?" he asked himself. He scanned the room and quickly checked the whole school, nothing. Then he got a text.

_Help me…im dying_

_Xxx_

_MH_

Sherlock frowned angrily. He ran back to the hall, and found Molly's phone. He then checked his mobile, but it said _Unknown Contact _from the text. Sherlock sighed.

"I'll find you, whatever it takes" he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Molly's POV

I was shivering, as I looked around a metal cage. My skirts where ripped and muddy, and my new shoes had disappeared. She looked at the cage, and carefully edged forward. The bars touched my finger and I jumped and felt a small electrical shock.

"H-how…did" I couldn't hear anything I wanted to be back at school where I knew I would be safe, with Sherlock. Then I quickly searched my pockets for my phone, I couldn't find it. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Molly!" I heard a man shout, I heard him running. Then I saw his face, god his face is beautiful.

"Sherlock!, how…did you…" I couldn't find my words. I heard Sherlock sigh. He got me out of the cage, even though I don't remember how. Then he collapsed, the man was behind him as he hit the cold floor. I remember him being put in a cage next to me, I got close to the bars but not to close. I wanted to hold him, close to me. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. "Sherlock" I whispered his name, he looked up at me. His face was scarred and part of his hair, was mated with his own congealed blood. I whispered his name again. He looked up at me, his eyes looked like they where carved into his face.

Normal

"Molly, I am so so sorry.." said Sherlock. Molly just shook her head.

"Oh Sherlock…it's fine. Im just happy your hear with me" Sherlock smiled.

"We need to get out off here….do your have a hairpin?" he asked her. Molly nodded. She took it out of her hair, and threw it across to Sherlock who caught it. He crawled over to the bars of his cage, and quickly opened them; after getting about ten small electric shocks. Sherlock sucked his finger, then slowly opened Molly's cage. Molly catapulted out of her cage, and almost jumped on Sherlock and hugged him tight. She pulled away and sighed. Then the man grabbed a clump of her hair, and pulled her away from Sherlock.

"Ah ah ah not so fast!" he hissed in her ear. Molly wriggled.

"Get off me!" screamed Molly, scrambling at his hands.

"Get off her now, or ill chuck you in that cage…threw the bars" shouted Sherlock angrily. Molly just stared at him lovingly, then the man dropped her. Sherlock just rolled her eyes, with some difficulty he grabbed the man and threw him in the cage. Then he helped Molly up.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I am now.." Molly said, taking his hand. Sherlock slowly leant into her, then the man grabbed his hair and threw him in the cage. "No!"

"Run Molly! Don't worry about me! Run and don't look back" shouted Sherlock. Molly turned around, tears where in her eyes.

"I can't Sherlock I can't, please don't make me" sobbed Molly.

"Please just go Molly please, I can look after myself!" he said. Molly sighed.

"Im seventeen…im a man now" he said in a fake deep voice. Molly laughed. She ran forward, and kissed him quickly. After what felt like forever, she pulled back, and slipped a piece of paper in his jacket pocket.

"Meet me at school, when you get out" she whispered in his ear. Sherlock said nothing and his mouth dropped open. But the man grabbed her, opened the cage that Sherlock was in and threw her in it. "No! Let me out…us let us out!" she screamed.

"It's not worth it" said Sherlock putting his head in his hands. Molly crawled over to him. She sat next to him, and cautiously cuddled into him. Sherlock smiled and cuddled her back.

"You've got me" mumbled Molly into his chest.

"Indeed I have" he whispered. He looked down at her, studying her face. Molly looked back at him, and sighed he looked perfect, but sad. Molly though he looked a perfect sad angel.

"Have you got your phone?" Molly asked him, breaking the sexual tension between them. Sherlock just nodded, not taking his eyes of her. "Can't you text you brother?" she suggested.

"I suppose that would work" he mumbled, and pulled his phone out of his suit jacket. He quickly selected Mycroft's number and texted him. After a few minutes his phone buzzed.

_Where the hell are you?_

_M_

Sherlock swallowed he knew what his brother was like, he would panic and send the police after him. He was just about to reply, when a hand grabbed his phone and smashed it.

"Hey!" shouted Sherlock. The man scowled at him and left.

"What do we do now?" asked Molly, who was clinging onto his arm. Sherlock sighed, he didn't always like making the decisions. He ignored her question.

"Do you have, you're phone?" he said to Molly. Sherlock smiled. "Then we'd better get some shut eye" he whispered and gave her his suit jacket. Molly took and wrapped it around her shoulders she snuggled into Sherlock, and quickly fell asleep. Sherlock put his head on top of her's and, fell asleep to.

The next morning Sherlock woke up to find Molly was missing, he hadn't slept much from the buzzing of the cage. "Molly?" he shouted looked around the room, she was no where to be seen. Just then he heard footsteps, and his brother appeared along with other police from the station. He groaned.

"Thank god we found you!" said Mycroft, turning of the electricity around the cage and letting his brother out. Sherlock jumped out, and unexpectedly hugged his brother. Mycroft hugged him back. Sherlock pulled away. "You're skinnier than usual" said his brother, looking down at his younger brother. The younger one just nodded enthusiastically. "Where's Molly?" asked his brother.

"I…I don't know, I think she's been taken" he mumbled. Mycroft nodded.

"Your coming to the station for questionin'" said another police man. Sherlock's eyes widened.

"What are you gonna do, lock me up governor?" Sherlock said sarcastically. Mycroft just rolled his eyes, and pulled him along.

At the station Sherlock was sat down in a chair, he looked around the room pretending to be nervous. He was dragged into questioning and sat down.

"Just tell me where the fish fingers are, and ill catch your criminal" said Sherlock jokingly. His brother (who was standing next to the door) tried not to laugh.

"Your brother thinks there was someone else with you, when you got hurt?" asked the man. Sherlock smiled.

"There was, just Molly Hooper and myself" explained Sherlock.

"But there's more isn't there dear brother?" asked Mycroft, sitting down next to the man. Sherlock avoided meeting his brother's eyes.

"Well before, Molly tried to kiss me. Obviously I didn't reject her…but then later after that they took her from me" said Sherlock grinning, and looking up at the ceiling. Then he frowned in confusion.

"Sherlock…bother dear, I rather not know that you and Miss Hooper shared the same saliva" said Mycroft glaring at his brother. Sherlock bit his lip.

"Just 'cause you've never kissed a girl" teased Sherlock leaning forward. Mycroft raised his eyebrows.

"Behave" growled Mycroft.

"I will if you do" joked Sherlock, fluttering his eyelashes at his brother. Mycroft sighed.

"Anyway…where done now" said Mycroft, pulling Sherlock out of his chair. Sherlock stumbled out of the room.

"Where's Molly?" asked Sherlock looking at his brother.

"Over there" said Mycroft, pointing at a nervously Molly sitting on a chair near the door.

"Molly!" he ran up to young woman, and was just about to hug her. Then he looked at her face it wasn't her. "No…oh **** where is she?" he asked Mycroft, turning to face his brother. Mycroft sighed, and looked at the floor.

"Im sorry Sherlock, but she's been kidnapped" said Mycroft. He handed Sherlock a note, and he opened it.


End file.
